


【太中】猎杀神明

by number67



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number67/pseuds/number67
Summary: 围绕在他们四周的空间开始松动、崩塌，银色的管壁倒下来，围出了一个狭小的三角形，把太宰治和中原中也一起笼在里面。新鲜的夜风漏进来，冲淡了混着血和汗水味道的空气，但是那股药剂甜腻的气息还在他们周围，在静脉里转过一圈又一圈，今晚远不到结束的时候。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 32





	【太中】猎杀神明

“这点子谁想的，”中原中也面无表情地说，“他们什么毛病？”  
他仇恨地盯着面前的两只注射器看，里面粉红色的液体安静地流淌，固执地散发出和这间破旧的地牢格格不入的甜美香气，让人想起香槟。  
过了一会儿，他居然笑出了声。  
这不是什么好兆头，年轻的人造神明脾气一点儿也不好，冷着脸的时候只是个早熟的孩子，咧嘴笑起来时却像头猛兽，看上去总是跃跃欲试地想要杀死点什么。  
太宰治站在他身后，脸色同样很不好看。他穿着白色的衬衣，半个身子陷在阴影里，摄像头红色的光点在他肩膀后面一闪一闪，把绷带外面的眼睛照得发红，漆黑的瞳孔四周细密的纹路像某种节肢动物翕张的口器。  
那群见鬼的超越者研究员说他也是神，甚至比营养舱里漂浮的尸块和大脑——那些胎死腹中的、中原中也的“同类们”——还更高贵一点，是愚蠢的哺乳动物肮脏的肉体能孕育出来的最高成就——因为太宰治的异能能触碰世界的规则。  
去他妈的世界的规则。  
中原中也一直觉得世界的规则是饿了要进食，渴了要喝水，看见快乐的事就笑出来，看见碍眼的家伙就把他踹到另外一个半球去，第一次知道还有这种不杀死自己或者别人就不能触碰的“规则”。  
为了这么个不知所云的玩意儿，欧洲的超越者把马赛的异能培育仓盖得活像个大型停尸间，用的还都是灌满营养液的水晶棺材。  
当然，现在这鬼地方不在了，王子和小矮人联手把它炸成了蜂窝煤。然后那群龟缩在公主的墓室里的、金发碧眼的超越者们站到了他们面前，力量强大，人数众多。  
“双黑”不怕这个，从第一次联手开始他们就一直在对付超越者，反正都是拼命，对象是一个还是一群，实际上没什么差别。  
但人的智慧是无限的，异能者的智慧尤其别出心裁。托太宰治的福，中原中也过去有幸领教过不少次，并因此坚定地认为对方是个不可理喻的精神病，但现在他有点儿想和他道歉了。  
他们中了一个陷阱。  
四周的土地像蚰蜒一样扭曲起来时中原中也想过往上跑，他们来之前调查过这栋庞大的建筑，地上的部分如同大部分实验室一样条理分明、秩序井然，但是地下部分连红外线都穿不透，鬼知道那群异想天开的疯狂科学家会在里面弄出些什么恶心的东西。  
但太宰治把他拉住了。  
“我们必须一次性拿到所有实验数据。”他用不容置疑的口气说，“有了这次的经验，森先生不会给我们第二次胡闹的机会。”  
中原中也不得不承认他是对的。那位先生虽然大部分时候对待他俩时都像个纵容学龄前儿童做蠢事的傻瓜家长，但他翻脸的结果，所有人——包括太宰治和中原中也——都不太想承受。  
“好吧，你说了算。”他回答，“我大概能猜到下面是什么，最坏的结果不过是受点皮肉之苦。”  
“说得对。”听了他的话，太宰治刻薄地笑起来，在废墟下面朝他做了个“请”的手势：“先说好，我可是很怕疼的，所以中也得先来。”  
单薄的月色刺破火星漏下来，照亮了他半边俊秀的侧脸，显得苍白又神经质。  
结果果然不出他们所料，从几次交手的经验来看，这群欧洲佬一向不太有创意。  
这栋水晶坟墓的地下部分是一座巨大的异能者监狱。大大小小的空间裂缝像积木一样在银色的管道内部穿插着，散发出淡淡的红光，葡萄珠一样连成串、又垂下来，像刀刃上将落未落的血。  
“欢迎来到’人造天堂‘。”一个忧郁的声音从他们脚下响起来，然后成串的葡萄珠开始蠕动，红色的外皮破裂开，露出带着血丝的、肉色的内里来，像一张张没有舌头和牙齿的嘴。  
然后那些“嘴巴”开始呕吐，像食草动物的反刍一样，把混合了不知道什么东西的、带着胃酸味道的黏液吐到两个年轻人脚边，从脚趾开始，然后是脚踝、小腿，一点点向上包裹，像松脂吞噬虫子。  
“不要试图抗拒它，我的孩子们。”超越者说，“猜猜我们为什么叫’超越者‘？我的能力是独立于’书‘之外的时空规则，异能力无法干涉——就算你们离神明再近也不行。”  
这些话没法阻止年轻的搭档试图挣破“琥珀”的努力，但事实证明，他也的确没说谎。“松脂”蔓延到胸口的一瞬间，一股窒息的感觉弥漫上来。中原中也觉得自己眼前开始发黑，而拿东西还在向上一点点吞噬。  
陷入黑暗之前的一秒他看向太宰治，却发现对方在他之前就闭上了眼睛。  
再睁开眼睛时，他们成为了“葡萄珠”当中的一员。这地方从外面看就像个噩梦，事实证明，从里面看也一样是。他们头顶的“邻居”是一个大脑一样的生物，似乎能读取别人脑子里的信息然后写在地上。它的下肢是八条或粗壮、或干瘪的人手，甚至还有两条昆虫后足一样的腿，生着细密的触须。一层层空间膜隔绝在每块“积木”之间，时空法则的力量在其中规律地流动着，组织出一整块光怪陆离的地狱的一角。两只一看就不怀好意的催情剂从昆虫的后足垂到他们面前，泛着粉红色的光。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，虽然时空秩序不可触碰，但属于他们自己的力量还没有被彻底禁锢。  
“……’它‘还在。”中原中也说。他扭过头不去看那两只见鬼的针剂，闭上眼，摘下手套，十指攥成拳又张开。  
他反复这么干了好几次，像在试着确认什么。“荒霸吐”对于他而言是敌人也是共生者，重新触碰到灵魂里熟悉的力量感的那一刻，他很难形容自己的心情，分不清是失望还是松了口气。  
太宰治没出声，坐在他对面，伸出食指去触碰薄薄的空间膜，那东西像块麦芽糖一样，温和又甜蜜地包裹上住他的指尖，好像能被揉搓成任何形状——但它依然是完整的，致密得连个小小的气泡都没有。  
这个空间裂缝很安静，摄像头微弱的红光隐藏在空间膜本身红色的背景里，显得毫不突出。  
“这个空间裂缝的时空法则对你们不起作用，因为你们能力的规则和它是平等的——你们无法挣脱它，但它也没法在你们的领域控制你们。”摄像头里传来一个声音，“就像我说的，你们是不一样的，是我们中的一员。所以不要试图做无意义的挣扎，孩子们。”  
“……虽然说这话的时机不对，”中原中也舔了舔牙尖，朝着摄像头露出一个不太友善的笑容，“但你们就是这么招待你们中的’一员‘的？”  
“等到你们解放了自己，我们会重新接纳你们的。”那群人说，“理智是个伪命题，而你们被束缚得太久了。我们将放你们自由。”  
他，或者他们，说这些话时的语气听上去疯疯癫癫的，像抱着十字架的吸血鬼，一边恐惧，一边又跃跃欲试地想把它倒过来，亲吻一下，然后重新挂到祭坛上。  
“这个培育仓本来就是为了干这个……总有个什么东西会把所有人都杀死，然后它就成为新的神。”他们接着说，“你们是外来的，不过没关系。过程不重要，重要的是结果——把异能从人的身体里解放出来，成为欲望本身。欲望有很多种表现形式，食物、金钱、力量……可惜我们的时间有限，所以最后选出来的法子不太体面，但它会是最有用的。”  
“听上去，你们在说的还是人类的欲望，”太宰治卷起袖口，盯着天花板的一个角，不紧不慢地说下去，“我不想显得不礼貌——但是用人类的欲望去打破人类的规则，给人的感觉确实挺蠢的。”  
他看上去和平时一样波澜不惊，好像世界毁灭都和他没有半点关系，但中原中也知道他在紧张。他的搭档大部分时候不是个话多的人，当他用心地试图和什么人解释一些事情时，只有两种可能：要么是他要倒大霉，要么是对方要倒大霉。现在的情况应该算是二者兼有。  
“……我们可以理解二位现在的心情，毕竟从’搭档‘一下子落入这种境地，需是要一些时间。但请你们相信，这种程度的’互帮互助‘是必要的，本质和你们在战场上帮助对方没有什么差别，只是更激烈一点。”摄像头对面的人回答，“我们可以给你们一些时间来接受现在的情况，但是不会超过三分钟。”  
两只针剂“啪嗒”掉在地上，空间膜重新开始聚拢，在这块小小的“葡萄珠”里构筑出了一块新的空间场，摄像头大发慈悲地挪开了一个角度，就好像这群人真的有多么人道主义似的。  
他们尴尬地沉默了一分多钟。这在太宰治和中原中也过去的相处中并不常见，通常，当不知道和彼此说什么话时，他们更习惯于直接给对方一拳，或者干脆离对方远远的。  
又过了一会儿，太宰治轻轻吁了一口气，似乎想说什么。中原中也抬手打断了他。  
“听着，如果除了拖延时间你没有别的后备计划……如果我们非得干这个不可。”中原中也顿了顿，艰难地说，“你得上我。”  
“在那之前，得给先我来一针肌肉松弛剂。”他又说。  
太宰治惊讶地看着他。瞪圆了眼睛的时候，他看上去几乎像只温和的食草动物，月光下的鹿或是别的什么，有温暖的躯干和柔软的皮毛。  
“除非你有办法现在跑出去，否则就别用这种眼神看着我，好像我是个白痴似的。”中原中也烦躁地用下巴点了点针剂的方向，说，“那玩意我在擂钵街见过不少，低端版，看卖相就知道会对人的神智造成不小的损害。如果换我在上面，一旦失控，我能在she出来之前把你撕成八块。”  
“……也许十六块，”他说着，用不信任的眼神打量着自己的搭档因为个子窜得太高而显得比同龄人单薄一点的体型，补充，“那场面大概不太好看。”  
“你必须活着，太宰。”他补充，“只要你活着，碰得到我，那么无论我的神智是不是清醒，荒霸吐都不会失控——我也会有机会回来。”  
太宰治死死盯着他，看上去很镇定，仍是一副一切仍尽在掌握的样子，但身体却绷紧了。  
中原中也不甘示弱地回视。他知道这个点子过于恶劣，但现在只能这么办。  
他清楚自己的皮囊下面包裹着一个什么样怪物，那玩意冷漠又强大，不想杀死什么也不会留恋什么，不会觉得愤怒，也不会觉得痛苦。  
“信赖”，是人与人之间才会有的东西，是中原中也才会有的东西，中原中也可以交付给太宰治，但荒霸吐可没有。  
他的搭档和那东西某种意义上太像了。他担心他们一拍即合，然后毁了那些……让中原中也愤怒、痛苦，或者……有那么点喜欢的东西。所以他用这点信赖拴着他，而太宰治总会接住。  
太宰治就是这样，聪明过头，觉得这世界上的一切都空虚又毫无意义，却又总是不由自主地要留恋着那么一点让他觉得真实的东西，即使它们会让他狼狈得要命。  
总有一天他会忍无可忍，被那些东西毁掉，或者毁掉那些东西——只是现在还不到那个程度，远着呢。他对它们的忍耐力和对疼痛的忍耐力一样，漫长、仿佛看不到劲头。  
“这没什么大不了的。”中原中也说。  
“……这没什么大不了的。”太宰治和他一起说，低低地笑起来，像是小孩子发现了什么新奇的玩具，露西在衣柜后面发现纳尼亚王国的时候，说不定也是这么笑出声的。  
“你的点子和你的人一样蠢，但是也只能这么办了，”他轻声说，拖长的尾音带着点鼻音，竟显出些因为格外不合时宜而让人毛骨悚然的温柔来，“谁让我们是搭档呢，中也。”  
话音刚落，临时的空间场就从他们的头顶开始融化，太宰治敲了敲空间膜，两短一长，示意外面的人这场不伦不类的“内部谈判”已经有了结果。  
“我需要一针肌肉松弛剂。”太宰治朝着摄像头彬彬有礼地笑了一下，他嘴角挂着刚才和中原中也“商讨”时被打青的一块儿，血从里面慢慢渗出来。  
“我相信贵地在这方面准备充足，”他接着说，“毕竟’天堂‘里的那些东西总不能都是自愿接受改造的吧。”  
摄像头对面的人没说话，过了一会儿，空间裂缝侧边打开了一个缺口，一只小巧的针剂被推进来，针尖上闪着不怀好意的光。  
“高级货。”太宰治从里面按出一滴，在中原中也的手腕上涂开，嗅了几下，评价说，“研究价值很高——不过要是给你用的话，恐怕得全都打进去，一点都剩不掉。”  
“你如果能少说一句废话，这事儿了解之后我就给你一百块。”  
中原中也粗鲁地从他手里把针剂抢过来，翻过手腕给自己注射。肌肉松弛剂的颜色是金色的，里面还闪着细碎的光，那群超越者总有办法给他们研究出来的变态玩意儿套上一层漂亮的壳子，好像这样就能显得他们友善一点似的。  
他们自以为是地凌驾于所谓“人类”的头顶太久，久到已经分不清什么是那些异能力给他们的，什么是他们自己真正想要的。所有的感官和欲望都混沌成一团，总想着吞噬什么，但其实什么都满足不了他们，不知餍足的欲望让他们活得像个噩梦，而异能培育仓就像是这个噩梦的具现化。  
太宰治和中原中也接下来要做的也不过是填补这个噩梦的一角。他们只是需要一点时间，如果太宰治的计划没出错，政府的人正在外面准备着一场盛大的“烟花秀”，只要争取到足够的时间，构筑这个噩梦的人就都会死，噩梦也会随之破碎，连个渣都看不见。  
总会过去的——所以没什么大不了的。  
太宰治身体里的药比中原中也的生效得慢一点。他在森医生的工作间里给自己灌过各种各样的自配药剂，虽然不是一码事，但他的身体对各类化学制剂明显更熟稔一点。  
可该来的总得来，他现在觉得有点热。这对他而言不常见，他的手脚全年都是冰冷的，守夜的时候往中原中也颈窝里一蹭，对方会迅速被冷得一个激灵，然后跳起来对他破口大骂。  
他这么想着，用手指去抚摸中原中也的下颔，从指间到掌心，严丝合缝地贴上去，感觉到动脉在皮肤下面不停地颤动，几乎带了点瑟缩的意味。  
他猜那是他的错觉。他的搭档总是像一团火，不管不顾地把所有东西都烧起来，而火是不会瑟缩的。这个人在说出“你得上我”这种话时，表情和“受点皮肉之苦”差不多。他的直觉向来准确，准确过头了，所以让他有资格不屑于去想很多东西，比如性。  
但是我能教给他。太宰治想着，在中原中也的肩膀上落下第一个吻。把T恤剥开之后，里面是一副属于战士的躯体，修长、坚硬、伤痕累累。和总是用绷带把伤疤绑起来的太宰治不一样，中原中也乐于展现这些“英雄的证明”，要不是尾崎红叶按着他去医务室，说不定他连脸上的伤口不愿意去做无痕处理。  
太宰治的唇舌顺着伤疤流连到胸口的时候，中原中也不太明显地抖了一下。他能感到有些东西正在把他往下拉，可能是超越者拿出来的那种见鬼的药剂，也可能是太宰治本身，他不太确定时间过去了多久，肌肉松弛剂和催情剂在他身体里混合发酵，对于时空的认知都变得朦胧，只有身体上的触感是灼热而鲜明的，有什么干燥的东西衔住一边的小小的凸起，一下一下地拉扯，反复舔咬，刺痛里混合着陌生的快感，让人有点不知所措。  
这和他想得不太一样。他熟悉那种刺痛，在和太宰治搭档的时候他经常会有这种感觉，那人身上有什么东西，像针尖或者刀刃，总是想要刺破别人或者自己，他熟悉这种感觉，就像熟悉对方思考的习惯、开枪的动作……  
但是“快感”不属于这个范畴。他试图去抓太宰治的肩膀好看清他脸上的表情，找回一点熟悉的感觉，但是失败了。曲起的五指没来得及用力就从对方身上滑下，被抓在掌心挨个吮吸，像个初学者失败的调情。那个肌肉松弛剂真是见鬼的好用，他该警告太宰治少给他打一点的。  
太宰治感觉到中原中也在忍耐。他的搭档不擅长这个，但现在他没有别的选择。从他给自己打进那针肌肉松弛剂开始，有什么事情就不对了。  
中原中也早该受一点教训。太宰治半撑起身子，看着身下的人逐渐涣散的眼神，几乎是带着点恶意地想，“信赖”和“直觉”都是不该被随意挥霍的东西，他还在“羊”的时候，他就教过他这一点，但这个人明显还没有吃够教训，把那些东西发传单似的大把派送，甚至挥霍到了“太宰治”头上。  
他们赤裸的身体紧贴着，摄像头那边的人好久没有发出声音，也许是终于发现外面的情况不大对劲了，也许是忙着对着他们干点别的什么，谁知道呢。反正一切总会尘埃落定，而中原中也会满不在乎地接着“烧”下去，反正他自己就是个烧不尽的燃料池，像发电站或者海啸。  
他曾经拿这些东西比喻过荒霸吐，但事实上他本人和那些东西更为相似。能量本身是冷漠的，像储存在海沟深处的天然气，冰冷又透明，安静地待在几万米的海平面之下，只有“人”能点燃它。  
顺着腰线亲吻下去时，太宰治感觉到中原中也的呼吸明显乱了，但仍固执地不肯发出一点声音——他不会这个，这档子事人造的神明在贫民窟里估计见过不少次，自愿的或者非自愿的都有，但他可能做梦都想不到有一天它会发生在自己身上。  
毕竟，他是这么一个强大的战士，所以他有权利去拒绝很多东西，好的、坏的，或者仅仅是他不喜欢的。  
但是现在一切都不对劲了。  
太宰治分开中原中也的双腿，手中的小腿纤细，但是肌肉结实，流畅漂亮的线条带出紧绷的力量感，现在却变得柔软又灼热，好像这个人一样。他看见中原中也张开嘴，似乎想说什么，但被自己发出的喘息震惊得不知所措，于是又把牙齿死死地咬回去，好像打算忍耐酷刑一样地熬过这场不知道该怎么评价的性事。  
但他没法得逞，太宰治想，他不会让他得逞。 他一手扣在中原中也的腰上，微微用力，留下泛红的指印，然后一点点抓紧，指印的边缘渗出青紫的颜色来。他想，这具身体会被打开，然后他会叫出声，像熟透的果实一样被一点点掰开，揉碎了，然后吃下去。  
太宰治平时不太会对人有这种想法，但是这次是个意外。也许是药物的原因，也许是中原中也这个人本身过于让他讨厌，性格和行事方式都让人脑袋发热，这种情绪也许可以称之为“愤怒”。  
他盯着中原中也的眼睛，在他的脚踝上咬了一口，对方漏出一声短促的喘息，眼神仍是茫然的，好像哪怕到了这个地步，仍不明白自己会落到什么境地似的。  
太宰治一挺身，把自己完全插了进去。  
中原中也战栗了一下，下颔狠狠地绷紧，收成了一个锋利的弧度。有一个瞬间太宰治觉得他浑身都在颤抖，但很快他意识到不对。  
整个都空间在颤动。先是空间膜，再是银色的管道，然后是被空间挤压得几乎成了固体的地面。——虽然总是姗姗来迟，但是政府的人终于出手了。  
围绕在他们四周的空间开始松动、崩塌，银色的管壁倒下来，围出了一个狭小的三角形，把两个人一起笼在里面。新鲜的夜风漏进来，冲淡了混着血和汗水味道的空气，但是那股药剂甜腻的气息还在他们周围，在静脉里转过一圈又一圈，远不到结束的时候。  
——直到黎明的烟花到来之前。  
=====================FIN====================


End file.
